


Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: When All Other Lights Go Out Trailer

by Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze/pseuds/Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku and Terra are back in the story adaption of Naruto the Movie - Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow…When All Other Lights Go Out! Team Twelve accompanies Team Seven on a mission to the Land of Snow, but something is wrong with Terra. What will happen when the fire inside is snuffed out by the cold, unfeeling Land of Snow? How long can fire survive in the grip of ice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: When All Other Lights Go Out Trailer

 

* * *

 

 

**_An Actress_ **

            “So, we’re going to be watching over the leading actress of the Princess Gale movies? A...Yukie Fujikaze?” Terra asked. Kakashi nodded, and the teen could tell he was smiling beneath his mask. Looking back, Terra nodded at Haku and Itachi. Both of the dark haired ninjas nodded back.

“Sounds easy enough.” Terra murmured.

**_Or a Princess_ **

            “So you’re trying to tell us that this is Koyuki Kazahana? The heir to the Land of Snow?” Haku stared open mouthed at the ‘manager’ of this so-called actress. He could understand a fake identity, but… _still_.

“Why didn’t anyone bother to tell _me_ we were going _there_?” Terra shouted, slamming a fist on the table, scattering pencils and paper, “Kakashi, you’re supposed to be team leader! Why didn't you tell me?” Itachi blinked at the pyromancer’s loud voice, then glanced at Kakashi.

“Does it really matter all that much?” Kakashi asked flatly. Terra glared at him.

“Yes!”

**_A Land_ **

            “If I ever have a daughter, I refuse to let her get like this.” Haku muttered, watching the diva princess complain about the cold. Terra shuddered next to him, huddled next to a heater in about eight layers of clothes.

“We have to protect her anyways, no use complaining.” Itachi said quietly, though also looking like the actress was beginning to grate on his nerves.

**_Forever locked in winter_ **

            A wave of kunai fired from the side of the train, only to be blocked by a wall of ice. Terra landed in front of it, having leapt from above. Fire curled around his arms and legs and his skin looked like there was a stoked fire beneath.

“You must be the idiot that wants to hurt the princess.” He growled, spinning his flaming swords.

**_This time_ **

            A fiery explosion sent gouts of water and quickly melting snow into the sky. The dust and mist slowly cleared, but there was no sign of Doto, Princess Koyuki, or Terra.

“Sakura, where’s Naruto?” Sasuke called, adding another to the missing persons list.

“Oh you’re kidding me, he didn’t!” Sakura growled.

“Terra!” Haku called again.

“Over there!” Sasuke pointed to the airship as it flew off. A string of Naruto clones could be seen hanging from the back platform. As one, Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi facepalmed.

**_There’s no escape_ **

            “The dungeons of the castle are filled with ice. If we don’t get Terra out of there, he’ll freeze.” Haku pointed at the far-off castle, “If he runs out of heat, Terra will die! His inner flame is all that keeps him alive! That’s why he was against coming!” Kakashi’s eyes widened, surprised by the information.

“If he dies, I won’t be able to hold back, nor will I want to. He’s what balances me out. His heat to my cold.” Haku hissed, and frost started spider-ing over his skin.

**_From_ **

Haku fell through the air, manipulating the ice to form a slide.

_‘I won’t let you go that easily.’_

Itachi blew out a fireball, which caused several of Dotō’s soldiers to fall over the edges, flaming as they did.

_‘You saved me…’_

Haku gained his feet. Looking around wildly, fending off attacks as he did.

_‘Now it’s my turn.’_

**_The_ **

Haku skidded to a halt before a barred door, the cell inside looking more like a freezer. The person inside was nearly blue with cold, and he felt his heart stop.

**_Cold_ **

“TERRA!!!!!!” Haku shouted. There was no response. Terra’s blank eyes stared lifelessly ahead.

**_Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow:_**

**_When All Other Lights Go Out_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_Coming Soon_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
